


Love Me In Chicago

by LittleMsBliss



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Bars, Beers, Boarding pass, Boss - Freeform, Boss/Employee Relationship, Broken Promises, Cake, Cheating, Chicken Wings, Chocolate, Coffee, Couch Sex, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dinner, Doggy Style, Donuts, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Final smut scene, Flirting, Future, Innocent, Instagram, Jelly filled donuts, Kitchen Sex, Laptop, Luggage, Office, Oral Sex, Packing, Peanuts - Freeform, Pizza, Plans, Promises, Rings, Rough Sex, Rubbing, Sadness, Screaming, Sex, Smut, Social Media, Soda, Squeezing, Tea, Tears, Whatever Happens - Freeform, Wine, airport, bottle, cell - Freeform, chat, chatting, chick flicks, chocolate cake, date, employee, friends - Freeform, fries, headache, iced tea, kiss and makeup, more rough sex, phone, planes, punches, romantic movies, sleeping, this is the end, ticket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMsBliss/pseuds/LittleMsBliss
Summary: One text message leads to a bad breakup between Negan and his girlfriend





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Work title may change

Mistakes happen, that is fact, but there is a big difference between those that can be forgiven and those that cannot.

This one cannot.

When my boyfriend left for work this morning he mistakingly took my iPhone with him instead of his own that sat atop the kitchen counter, I, only becoming aware of this mishap later on in the day when it dinged and vibrated loudly with a buzz, pulling me away from my chores, my oval shaped orbs staring intently down at the words on the screen.

 _**Riley:** _ _Last night was fun. Wouldn't mind going another round...Or two...Maybe three_ __________😏🍆_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I continue to stare at the words on the screen until my head and eyes began to hurt, trying to make sense of it, that maybe it meant something else than the hurtful, heartbreaking nightmare circling like a shark in my mind.

"Oh doll, daddy's home" a rough and manly voice sings from the living room.

Silence.

"Babe, you here?"

"Ye-yeah. I'm in the kitchen" I respond, quickly turning off the screen and placing the phone back on the counter.

My boyfriend instantly makes himself known, waltzing through the kitchen door with a large, dimpled, grin plastered on his face "Daddy's home" he repeats, arms opened wide at his sides as he meanders closer towards me.

"Yeah, I see" I counter with a feigned simper "How was work?"

"Work was good, doll" He leans his head down to plant a kiss on my lips but I reject him, turning my head, his soft lips landing in the center of my cheek, finely trimmed down salt and peppered facial hairs scratching against my skin "Okay, that rejection stung a little, baby" my man sighs, pulling away slightly "Whats up? You're obviously fucking upset about something"

"Am I?" I shrug, playing dumb

"Yeah, shit, is it because I accidentally took your phone by mistake this morning? I was in a rush and wa-"

"Who is Riley?" I interject my boyfriend's rambling, holding up the cell, bouncing it left and right with the text opened on the screen.

My boyfriend takes his phone from my hand and stares blankly down at the rectangular screen, a small bead of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Negan, who is Riley?" I repeat, my arms crossed and bare foot tapping impatiently against the floor as I wait for an answer

"A friend" he replies innocently, ridding the phone inside the pocket of his leather jacket wrapped snug around his torso

"That you're obviously sleeping with?"

"No, what the fuck makes you say that, doll?" He snickers uncomfortably

"Are you messing with me right now?" I ask bitterly "Last night you told me you were playing cards and pool with the fellas"

"I was"

"Okay, so then why is this Riley slut texting your phone saying she wouldn't mind going for another round or-"

"Boxing, doll"

"What?"

"Riley is a he, a buddy of mine you haven't met yet. We were playing a boxing game on Simon's PS4, and he's just texting saying it was fun and we should do it again, hence the rounds"

"With a smirk and an eggplant emoji?"

Negan shrugs in response

"What, you have nothing to say?"

"No, I have nothing to say. What do you want y/n?"

"I want you to be honest with me, Negan, and stop insulting my intelligence, making up excuses that are only digging up a bigger hole for you. I think I at least deserve that much. Otherwise, I call Simon and just catch you in the lie that way"

Negan lifts a heavy hand and runs it down his face "Okay, fine, you're right" he sighs "I'm sorry"

I inhale deeply, exhaling slowly with a gentle breath, bottom lip beginning to quiver "The damn truth this time, who is Riley?"

"Ril - fuck - Riley is...She's a woman I've been sleeping with"

"A woman you've been sleeping with?" A tear slides down my cheek "For how long?"

Negan lowers his head, hand rubbing at the back of his neck in nervousness "Four months now" he answers with a whisper

"Four months you said?"

"Ye-yeah"

I run a hand through my hair in distress "Wow! You...Oh wow, you are a fucking asshole. A real fucking asshole!" I communicate with a raised voice "So, this means nothing then?" My left hand raised in front of his face, flashing him the promise ring he had given me in private on my birthday "That promise you made about being faithful, me being the only one for you was all bullshit, right?" 

"No, n-"

"No? Well, you just admitted to cheating on - You know what?" I turn my back towards him and briskly tread through a door leading down to the basement, my boyfriend following suite.

I slide the ring off my finger and grab a hammer from the variety of tools on the shelf.

"Y/n, what the fuck are you doing?"

My boyfriends words fall on deaf ears as I place the ring on the floor and raise the hammer high into the air before bringing it down with full force, smashing the ring to bits and pieces, over and over until Negan eventually grabs the hammer from my hands, stopping me, putting it back in place with the other pile of tools.

"I am done"

"Done?"

"With us. You"

"No" he shakes his head "No, baby, you don't fucking mean that. Come on, we can-"

"What? Fix it?" I finish, catching my breath "There is no fixing this" my finger wagging back and forth between Negan and myself "What did I tell you, when I first agreed to be with you, about what would happen if you ever cheated on me?"

"Y/n" Negan pleads "Baby-"

"I said that if you ever cheated on me and I found out about it that I was done. No second or third chances and I meant every word. You know I've been cheated on before and it hurts like hell that you would turn around behind my back and do the exact same fucking thing you swore you wouldn't do so, yeah, I am done. Fuck you" I raise my hand, slapping my now ex-boyfriend with a stinging slap across the face, afterwards storming my way up the stairs and into the bedroom, opening drawers and grabbing a handful of his clothes, tossing them out the window and into the lawn.

Negan enters shortly after and sits on the edge of the bed, watching me depressingly as I release my anger.

"So what, you break the ring, you toss my shit out the window, what's next? You're going to key my fucking car, set my bike on fire, huh?"

"I'm going to kick your flat ass out next. You can run back to Riley and sleep there. I hope she was worth it"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. I am fucking done, Negan"

Negan stands from his seat and strides towards me

"Stop" he speaks softly, wrapping a hand around my wrist.

I try to break free but he raises his other hand and wraps his digits around my other free wrist, pushing me against the wall, pinning my hands above my head. He stares heatedly into my orbs, his chest rising and falling with each heavy breath.

"Get off of me"

"No. Just take a goddamn breath and calm down for a second. Please?"

"No" I scoff "Get-"

Negan tilts his head as he leans in, hungrily planting a heated kiss on my lips.

He pulls away steadily, forehead pressing against my own, his eyes glossy, soft, mouth open and with a warm breath he speaks "Everyone deserves a second chance, baby, please?"


	2. Chapter 2

Negan was persistent, I'll give him that, going at me with the incessant apologies and pleas to give him and our one year relationship another chance but I was still not having any of it, rolling my tear filled orbs at his banter and turning my head away from his gaze as I could no longer bare to even peek at him anymore without a feeling of disgust churning in the pit of my stomach.

He sighs at my reaction and eventually gives up, finally releasing his hold on my wrists, warm and branded with a shade of pink as he was holding me a bit longer and harder than necessary.

"So this is really fucking it, huh? You're going to give up on a one year relationship-" he snaps his fingers "Just like that?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I snap, seeing red "How dare you? You-" the palms of my hands planted in the center of his chest, pushing him back "Gave up on us. Not me, you, when you chose to cheat on me for four months, so don't you dare fucking stand there and try to make me feel guilty for your wrong doing"

"Alright" Negan takes a few steps back, his hands raised in defense "I give up, okay?" he voices dejectedly "You win"

"Get out"

"I'm going"

And leave he finally did, picking up his keys to the car and driving off with his shit I tossed out in the yard packed into the backseat.

I inhale deeply and exhale with a harsh sigh of relief, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Another deep breath and now I was crying, completely breaking down in my own hands covering my face like a mask.

The phone rings, the unexpected high pitched, repetitive sound startling me for a quick minute but I ignore it, letting it go straight to voicemail.

"Hey y/n, it's your bestie here, double checking to see if you and Negan are still up for that double date on Saturday. Call me when you get this, 'kay? Love ya!"

"Shit" I muster to myself, wiping my face dry.

Today was Thursday. As if the timing couldn't get any worse.

I raise on my feet and amble downstairs lazily, picking up my phone Negan had left on the coffee table and text her instead.

_**Y/n:** Got your message. Going to have to cancel, sorry 😔. Can't really get into details now but I promise I'll fill you in eventually 😘._

Send.

My phone dings instantly a minute later

_**Bestie** **:** Seriously? Smh 😒. Lol, ok, how about u fill me in tomorrow over lunch then. Usual spot. Just u & me. 3 pm._

_**Y/n:** Deal_

I turn my phone off and toss it on the couch cushion, steadily making my way back upstairs into the bedroom, sliding open closet doors and pulling out my Louis Vuitton suitcases covered in specks of dust because I can't even remember the last time Negan and I have been on a vacation.

Three suitcases in total, all of them filled to the brim with an abundance of clothes and other personal necessities.

Fact is, I have been wanting to leave Atlanta for a long while now, too many bad memories, Negan cheating on me just being the last straw to break the camel's back.

No more.

I zip up the final suitcase and open up may laptop, purchasing a one way direct flight to Chicago for Friday next week, five pm.

This has been my last hurrah.

They do say that time heals all wounds so, with a fresh start, I have no doubts that this broken heart will eventually mend itself and, hopfully, be brave enough to trust another man in giving me the fairytale I had previously originally dreamt up with this cheating asshole. 

Marriage, children, and the suburban home with the large back yard and white pickett fence.

Every couple's Amercan dream.

What a crock of shit.

I scoff at the thought as I slam my laptop shut and carry my luggage downstairs one after the other, leaving them there, waiting and ready until the day arrives, only a fingertips reach away.

This calls for a drink, both to celebrate and to drown out my sorrows, a large bottle of expensive wine I open without hesitation and chug with no fucks given, the alcohol smoothly gliding down my throat with a sweet cherry taste eventually giving me a headache and knocking me out flat into a deep sleep on the couch.

When I finally woke up hours later it wasn't even by choice,  fists pounding on my door harder than the pounding still going on in my head.

"Hold your damn horses, I'm coming!" I speak loudly with a groggy voice, stumbling my way to the door and sneaking a peek through the peephole with a single eye.

I back away and unlock the door, wrapping my digits around the handle, slowly swinging it open.

"What the hell y/n?" Negan's buddy Simon questions displeased, his hands resting on his hips

"What the hell y/n what? What are you doing here?"

"Negan" he helps himself inside, waiting until I shut the door before he continues to speak, his finger pointing at my luggage resting by the stairs "You going somewhere?"

"I am" I answer, running my palm back and forth against my forehead "Listen, if he sent you here to try and convince me to take him back you can save your breath and just leave right now because it's not fucking happening"

"No. No, I'm here for his bike. Thought it would be best I come and get it for him" Simon clarifies, finger scratching along his jawline "Where you headed?"

"Why do you want to know?" I inquire, searching for the keys "So you can go back and tell Negan?"

"Because I'm also your friend and I care about you, so-"

"Oh? Were you aware he was cheating on me for four months?"

Simon downcasts his eyes, giving me my answer

"Yeah, that's what I thought" I continue, holding the keys to the bike towards him to which he accepts with a sigh "Some friend"

"I knew, sure, but I didn't agree with it, y/n"

"Oh, well that just makes me feel so much better" I counter sarcastically "Anything else?"

"Yeah, seriously, where you headed?"

I head towards the door, slowly opening the large frame "Have a nice night, Simon, ride safely"

"Really? You're kicking me out?" Simon quizzes annoyed with a shake of the head "Not going to offer me to take a seat, a glass of this nice bottle of wine you got here?" He picks up the bottle, already telling by the light weight that it was empty "Oh, seems you already drank it all"

"Sorry, I'm not feeling like a good host tonight" I shrug, motioning outside the door.

Simon lowers his brows, growing concerned, his hand running down the hairs of his thick moustache "You alright y/n?"

"Yes and no" I respond after a long pause, swallowing back tears "Now please, I just want to be left alone, okay?"

"Alright" he gives in, trudging closer "But if it makes you feel any better, Negan is doing much worse than you are"

"It doesn't" I crack a small smile, appreciating him trying to lift my spirits in his own weird little way, even if just for a little bit "But thanks for trying"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/bf/n - Your Best Friends Name

Chicken wings and death glares, ice cold, piercing through me like bows and arrows as my friend waits for an answer to her question as to why I cancelled plans for Saturday.

"Come on, y/n, how bad can it be? Just tell me already" she presses with a childish groan "Please?"

"Okay" I roll my eyes, ripping off the bandaid "Negan and I...kind of...broke up"

"What? No!"

"Yes!"

"Now why the hell would you go and do that, you two were legit perfect for each other"

"Yeah, that's what I thought but, long story really short, I found out he was cheating on me and I dumped his ass...right out to the curb along with all his other shit. Told him I was done"

"Damn" she sighs under her breath "For how long?"

"Four months"

Her eyes bulge open in surprise "Four months? Are you fucking kidding me?"

I grab at my iced tea and take a long sip through the straw, my brows raised and head shaking in response

"Do you know with who?"

"Some skank whore named Riley"

"And you had absolutely no idea?"

"No. None of the signs were there and he never acted different around me to make me grow suspicious that anything was going on"

"Wow" she grabs at a french fry, taking a bite "He was married before you, wasn't he?"

"He was"

She shrugs "You ever know of him to have been unfaithful to her?"

"With me? Or...."

"With anyone"

"No" I answer "What's your point y/bf/n? What are you getting at exactly?"

"Once a cheater, always a cheater is all I'm saying, that's all"

"And the more they do it, the more experienced they become?" I chuckle "You're insane"

"Yeah, well, what else is new?"

I snicker at her response, changing the conversation as I already grew real tired, real fast of conversing about my ex "So how are things at home?"

"Good, good. The little one starts her first day of kindergarten tomorrow and get this, she's actually excited"

"I mean-" I giggle "They do nothing but learn how to color inside the lines, drink juice boxes, and nap right? What's not to be excited about that?"

"My baby is growing up, y/n" she drawls with a sad expression sprawled on her face "I just wish that life had a stop and rewind button, you know?"

"Yup, I hear that" I raise my glass before taking another sip

"So what else is new with you?" My friend inquires, hand tapping against my forearm "Anything exciting?"

"Ugh, no, not really. Well...if you consider going to Chicago exciting then, yeah, there's that" I spill the beans with a nervous smile

"Chicago?"

"Yeah"

"And you're going there without me? I thought we were tight y/n, w-"

"It's not a visit exactly. I-I'm moving there"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Mhm"

"When?"

"Next week. On Friday"

"What the hell y/n?"

"I'm sorry but there's nothing left here for me anymore. I have more bad memories than good and I just want a fresh start. You should be happy for me"

"I should be happy you're going to forget about me? Yay, y/n, I'm fucking ecastic for you" her words dripping with sarcasm

"Will you stop being so dramatic? I will call you, we can skype, I can still come see you, it's not even that long a drive from there to here and vice versa"

"Yeah, whatever, you say that now and the next thing I know you'll find a new bestie and be eating chicken wings and gossiping about your ex with her. That bitch" she curses the nonexistent new bestie "Oh, speaking of which, does he know?"

"I'm pretty sure that his buddy Simon went and told him already so my guess is that he does know"

She grins mischievously, flashing her pearly whites "Knowing Negan, you do realize he's going to try and talk you out of it, right?"

"Oh, I know"

"It would be really romantic if he does it at the airport, you know like they do in those romantic chick flicks?"

"He doesn't know I'm going to Chicago"

"Jesus Christ"

"What? Excuse me for not giving a shit about the romantic chick flick scenes where boy and girl break up and girl decides to leave so boy stops her by surprising her at the airport and then they kiss and makeup. I have no interest in making up with him anytime soon. At least not now anyways"

"Alright, y/n, I don't know where all that came from but okay" she voices with a snicker "I just meant that even though he doesn't know where you're going now, he will"

I stare intently at my friend, shooting her daggers

"Oh, not from me. You"

"Come again?"

"You told me yourself he knows all your weaknesses. He knows exactly how to make you..." She moans lowly, capturing a few eyes from the people around us

"Will you stop?" I laugh, tossing a balled up napkin at her "I would never let it get that far. I'd rather slit my own throat then let him touch me in that manner again"

"Mhm" she mumbles with a snigger "But in all seriousness though, y/n, I am sorry Negan cheated on you, and I honestly wish you nothing but the best in Chicago. Just don't fucking forget about me, that's all I ask"

"Thanks, and I'm offended that you even think I would"

We share a laugh

"Do you any plans for when you get there?"

"Yeah, my cousin has been begging me for ages to come and spend some months with her so I'm going there to surprise her and hopefully stay with her until I manage to find a well paying job and my own place"

"Oh, well that's good" she simpers raising a glass "To a new beginning in Chicago"

I imitate the motion, raising my own glass and clinking it against hers "To a new beginning in Chicago"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really just dinner and pure, filthy, smut.
> 
> Negan comes in next chapter (😬)

He said to be ready at eight and I was, all dressed and painted pretty for, what he called, an innocent goodbye dinner between boss and employee at a lavish and expensive Italian restaurant

"I can't believe you're leaving me, y/n" my boss musters with a light smirk, taking a sip of his wine "It's going to be hard finding myself a new secretary, especially one as hardworking and...beautiful...as yourself" he flirts, causing my cheekbones to blush a light shade of pink.

I tuck a wavy loose strand of hair behind my ear and smile at the man seated before me in his white dress shirt and pink tie wrapped fittingly around his neck, sleeves rolled up to the elbows revealing his hairless and muscular forearms.

"It definitely was a pleasure working for you, sir-"

"Tyler" he corrects "No need to be formal anymore, right?"

"Right" I snicker "Tyler"

"There you go" he flashes his pearly snow whites, heavy hand motioning towards me "So, you were saying what a pleasure it was working for me?"

"Yes" I nod with a giggle "But I am sure you'll find a new secretary in no time"

"As hardworking and pretty as yourself though?" He flirts yet again.

So much for an innocent dinner, as I was starting to now become aware that he tricked me into a date and I can clearly see why. It was only this morning in his office when I revealed to him I would be leaving where he found out I was also just recently single, the opportunity to have a go at me falling directly into his lap.

"Mhm" I nod and lick slowly at my red lips, running a single tip of my finger in a gradual circular motion around the rim of my wine glass

"No, I don't think there are"

I shrug in response, raising a brow and my large y/e/c eyes, witnessing him through thick lashes as he took a good and long gander at my chest.

"Well" I clear my throat dramatically "You are too kind, Tyler, thank you for the compliment"

"I'm only speaking the truth. I mean, why go out and eat dirt when you have ice cream at home?"

"Yeah" I release a short laugh, nodding in agreement "But speaking of ice cream"

"You're ready for dessert?" He chuckles lightly

"I am, yeah. You?"

"I am" he waves over a waitress, ordering a large bowl of ice cream for us to share "How did you enjoy the pasta and shrimp?"

"It was lovely, thank you"

"My pleasure"

The waitress brings over the large bowl, setting scoops of strawberry and vanilla with chocolate syrup and sprinkles in the center of the table.

We grab at our individual spoons and both head for the strawberry at the same time, the metal of our spoons clinking against each other.

"Strawberry is your preferred flavor too, huh?" I cackle, taking a bite of the sugary sweet

"Guilty" he answers "With vanilla coming in second. You?"

"Mint"

"Oh, boo" Tyler gives me the thumbs down, causing me to chuckle "So let me ask you, out of all places, why Chicago?"

"My cousin" I answer honestly

"Let me guess, they've been pestering you to come visit?"

I raise my spoon, pointing it towards him with a wag "Exactly right"

"Oh, I knew it" my boss tosses his head back, chortling "My sister lives in New York and has been doing the same thing to me, nonstop. She still calls my phone, begging, even bringing my little nephew into the mix"

"And it didn't work I'm guessing?"

"No" he denies "Don't get me wrong, I want to go but I just don't really have the time, as you know"

"Yeah" I acknowledge "I know all too well, I was your secretary remember? I practically had the same busy schedule you did"

"And you were happy with me, right?"

"I was. You really think I would have stayed as long as I did if I wasn't?"

"I don't know, you tell me"

"No, I wouldn't have" I shake my head, taking a bite of vanilla

"Well, what did you like about it?"

"You"

"Me?" He grins cockily

"Yes. You were nice. Respectful towards me and, because of that, I came to enjoy working at the firm...for you...So I stuck around"

"Wow. I appreciate that, y/n, thank you"

"Of course"

"What about Chicago, what kind of job do you hope to get there?"

"Whatever is available and tickles my fancy"

"I hear that" we share a small laugh "But, whatever it is, I hope it works out for you"

"Thank you"

He nods, licking the vanilla off his spoon "Looks like the ice cream is almost done" he comments, digging in for another bite "Want to split it? You finish the rest of the strawberry and I finish the rest of the vanilla?"

"And afterwards we call it a night?"

"Of course, if that is what you want. I'll drive you back home and walk you up to the front door like the gentleman I am"

"Deal"

"Well, alright" we dig in, just casually enjoying each others company, laughing and talking, until the bowl was finally empty, Tyler eventually paying the bill and taking me home.

He walks me up to my front door, being the gentleman he claimed to be, facing me, a small and warm simper etched on his face "I never had that much fun at dinner before y/n, thanks for that"

"I mean, you invited me so I should be thanking you, no?"

He snickers "You can if you want"

"Well, thank you" I concede with a smile of my own "I had fun"

"I'm glad you did" Tyler counters, front teeth nibbling on the skin inside his cheek "Still not glad you're leaving me though, going to really miss you" he places a hand on my hip and leans forward, slowly, gently connecting his soft lips with those of my own, kissing me sensually, causing butterflies to fly around in my stomach.

I pull away, taking my keys out of my purse that hung diagonally around my shoulder "Would you like to come in?"

"I would, yes" the middle-aged good looking man before me accedes with a lustful eye, waiting until I opened the door to which he instantly slams shut with a thud soon as he steps foot past the threshold, immediately pouncing and hoisting me up by my thighs with strong arms, hard rock-like muscles stretching the fabric of his shirt as he harshly backed me against the wooden frame, causing me to cringe slightly at the impact.

Instinctively I wrap my legs around his waist, tight like a snake, and cup his cheeks, smooth and reeking of a strong aftershave scent, kissing him fervently as he reaches down with one hand and undoes his pants in a matter of minutes, dropping them and his boxers down with one swift motion into a pool around his ankles.

He grabs at his member, already hard, and pushes my panties to the side, teasingly rubbing the tip in an up and down motion along my wet folds before easing himself inside of me, inch by inch, allowing me to adjust to his large and thick size.

"Oh" I moan as he buries himself in further, hiding my face in the crook of his neck "fuck yeees"

Tyler pulls out halfway and slams back in with full force and speed, causing me to scream, his deep and gruff voice grunting and moaning obscenities into my ear with each slam of the hips.

"Oh, God, don't stop" I request, digging my nails deep into his shoulders "Don't hold back, Tyler, give it to me. Oh yes...Yes...Yes!"

He pulls a hand back and smacks it meanly against my ass, repeatedly, while he fucks me vigorously against the door, the friction causing scratches up and down my back but the pain goes numb rather quick compared to the pleasure building deep inside of me.

Literally.

"Damn, y/n, I swear you have no idea how good you feel right now"

"Do I?" I tease, sucking on his neck

"You do" he concurs, giving me another slap, marking me his "We basically just started and I can already tell your p-

"Shhh" I momentarily place my palm over his lips, shushing him "Just fuck me, okay? Please?"

"Mhm, sure thing" he agrees with a wide grin, and fuck me he did, speedy and intense, over...and over...and...over....and...

"Oh...Yeees! Just...like...that...keep...fucking...me...harder!" I cry, practically begging for my insides to be ruined, his cock hitting against my core harder than a battering ram

"Y/n" he musters my name through gritted teeth "I'm so fucking close, baby"

"I d-...Fu..." My breath hitches, the slam of his cock going back in whisking the air straight out of my lungs "I don't care just...fuck!...Don't...Fucking...Stop! " I pant, shutting my eyes tight, feeling my own release draw near "Don't stop!"

"Oh, baby" he groans firmly "I don't plan on it"

I bring my head forth and stare deeply into his eyes, allowing him to witness, firsthand, the sweating and screaming mess he has created "Tyler"

"Yeah?" He exhales with a heavy breath

"Cu...Oooh!...Cum inside me, daddy...Please?"

"Goddamn" He laughs arrogantly "Call me daddy one more time"

"Daddy"

"Again"

"Daddy" I moan with a chuckle "Like that?"

"Yeah" he grunts, planting another slap on my ass to which I assumed was punishment for my laugh "You like how I fuck you?"

"Mhm"

"Yeah? You like my cock pounding hard inside you, huh? You like the way I make you squirm?"

"Oh, you know I do" I bring a hand forth, wrapping my slim digits around his silk tie, pulling him close, our lips only inches apart "Daddy"

"Again, baby" he orders sternly "One more time"

"Oh!" I scream at the top of my lungs, completely drowning out the sounds of skin slapping against skin as an orgasm shot straight through my veins "Daddy!"

"That's it" he pounds into me one final time, his cum firing into my pussy like a bullet from a gun, both of us in an indescribable type of high, seeing stars.

He pulls out slowly with ease, his cock drenched and glistening in my juices.

"Wow" I voice catching my breath "That was-"

"The best sex you every had?" Tyler inquires as he lowers me to stand on my own two feet, my knees weak and wobbly like jello

"Yeah" I agree, kissing his lips "You can say that"

He smiles "Can I let you in on a little secret?"

"What's that?"

"I have been wanting to fuck your brains out hard and raw like that since the first day you applied for the job. No joke"

"Wow" I gasp, honestly quite surprised "Now, can I let you in on a little secret?"

"Of course"

"If I was single at the time and you tried to make a move, chances are pretty high that I probably would have let you fuck me hard and raw"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"In my office?" He grabs at my hips, spinning me around so my back was towards him "Doggy style?"

"Mhm" I assert, biting hard at my lip, suppressing a moan "If that's how you wanted it"

"What if I wanted to go doggy style with you right now?"

"A round two? Already?"

"Yeah, baby"

I giggle, raising my dress to my hips "Then I say have at it"

Yeah....So much for an innocent dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Negan who? Tyler made me completely forget his existence for a while, blowing my mind anew as he fucked me hard over and over last night and this morning before he left, leaving me his shirt I had wrapped around myself like a strapless dress as a keepsake, claiming he had plenty more.

I smile as I sniff in his cologne still lingering on the collar, on me, expensive and intoxicating. How fitting. How classy. Manly.

So again I ask, Negan who?

"Y/n"

My eyes roll.

Oh, that Negan. The one now standing in the center of my living room, staring down at me as I sit on the couch sipping on a cup of coffee.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I sneer, standing

Negan raises his hand, jangling the keys that dangled from a hoop around his finger "I still have keys"

"Oh, well great, okay. Leave them on the table as you leave. Now"

"No" Negan shakes his head, his hands resting on his hips "Nope"

"What do you want?"

"I want a lot of things. You want me to list them for you?"

"No, what I want is for you to-"

"Let's start with you. How badly I want you, both emotionally and physically like I always have, still do, and, I guarantee you, probably always fucking will"

"And, sadly, that feeling is not mutual" I shrug "Not anymore, Negan"

"She says lying to herself" Negan speaks, his fingers pointing to the hickies marking my neck like a tattoo "Nice hickies by the way. Broken up only what, three days now, and you're already moving on? Shit, y/n, really?"

"You know, you have no idea how tempted I am to throw this hot cup of coffee in your face right now" I scoff with a sarcastic chuckle, taking a sip "But I won't. Instead, I will say this; you have moved on for four months while we were still together and, since we are not together anymore because of your choice to stick your dick in another bitch, if I want to sleep with someone I am going to sleep with them, regardless of how long we have stayed broken up. I don't give a fuck just like you didn't. That's it"

"Wow...Okay, that...Wow. Anyone I know?"

"You don't know each other all like that but you've met. Turns out he's had a thing for me since forever and when he found out I was recently single he went for what he wanted and, baby, he got it. All night long. Oh, and this morning too right on top of the kitchen counter. And you know what else? He can still get it if he wants it, day or night, anywhere, on anything"

Negan clenches his jaw tight, grinding his teeth, upper lip twitching in frustration "So, it's like that?"

"Yeah, it's like that. You have absolutely no reason to be upset whoatsoever, you made it this way. It's because of you I even slept with him"

"Fine, y/n, you know what? Fuck every fucking asshole on the planet for all I care, I'll get over it eventually. I'm not fucking giving up on taking you back"

"Well, you should"

"Why? Just because you're leaving?" Negan counters dejectedly "Yeah, Simon told me. I saw the luggage by the stairs" he sighs "Running away-"

"Don't you dare. I am not-" I swallow back tears "I am not running away"

"Really? Because-"

"I don't understand, why are you all of a sudden acting like you don't know I have been wanting to leave Atlanta for the longest time now? I stayed all this time, up to this point, because of you"

"And now you're leaving because of me?"

"You know what?" I scoff "I am done having this coversation with you. I am done arguing back and forth and, like I have been repeatedly saying ever since we broke up, I am done with you. There's the door-" my hand point towards the wooden frame behind Negan's shoulder "Help yourself out and be sure to leave the keys on the table before you go"

Negan watches in silence as I disappear into the kitchen, spilling the remainder of my coffee down the drain, setting the cup in the sink.

He runs a heavy hand downwards along his face in slow motion with a defeated sigh and waltzes into the kitchen, silver keys in hand to which he places on top of the kitchen table with a clinking sound as it hits against the glass

"Are you leaving because of me?"

I groan, ignoring him as I grab a fork and make my way to the refrigerator, opening the door and pulling out a plate with a piece of leftover chocolate cake

"Are you leaving because of me?" He repeats, still getting no response as I eat away at the dessert "Giving me the fucking silent treatment now, huh?"

"Negan, you are giving me a headache and I am pretty sure I already provided an answer to that question"

"No, you really haven't"

"Yeah, I did. I said I have always wanted to leave Atlanta, you didn't, and I stayed because of you. Well, we're not together anymore so I'm out"

"Where?"

"That is none of your business"

"Can you at least tell me when you're leaving then?"

"Friday"

"Okay, that's right around the corner" Negan nods "I'm not saying goodbye though because it really isn't. I refuse to fucking say it. You can leave, runaway, what-the-fuck ever you want to call it but you know damn well no matter how far you go you can't escape us. You can't escape the memories, the feelings" he smirks "Shit, I bet you still have my number and all those pictures we took stored inside that phone of yours, am I right?"

Silence.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" Negan continues coldly as he gradually walks his way out of the kitchen "I call bullshit on you being fucking done with me."

I wait a few moments until I hear the front door slam shut and amble into the living room, picking up my phone and opening the gallery holding a plethora of videos and pictures of Negan and I being romantic and silly, my thumb clicking to select all and hovering over the trashcan button.

A single tear slides down my cheek and I hesitate, quickly deselecting all the checkboxes and pressing back, turning my screen back off.

Maybe not now but soon.

 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bestie:** You aware Negan texted my phone asking me for help on getting you back? 😂_

_**Y/n:** Jesus Christ 🙄 And you said what?_

_**Bestie:** That I love you both to death but whatever you two have going on needs to stay between you only. I want no involvement._

_**Y/n:** He ask you where I was leaving to?_

_**Bestie:** Of course he did but I didn't tell him anything._

_**Y/n:** Thanks, lovely 😘_

_**Bestie:** You know I got you 😉 He's desperate though, huh?_

_**Y/n:** Is it really that obvious? *Sigh* I am growing concerned to be honest_

_**Bestie:** Why?_

_**Y/n:** Because he hasn't left me alone ever since I broke up with him. He's trying to get me back but, at the same time, he's angry at me because I don't want him anymore. I don't think I can handle another sight of him before I leave._

_**Bestie:** Come on, it's Negan, what did you expect? He's a prideful cocky son of a bitch who thinks he's irresistible to all women, including you. That's why he's angry. You know the type._

_**Y/n:** Seriously, that's the best explanation you can come up with?_

_**Bestie:** It's the only one I can think of that makes any kind of sense to me at this point 🤷_

_**Y/n:** What if I just get a restraining order?_

_**Bestie:** Noooo!_

_**Y/n:** Relax, I'm just messing around._

_**Bestie:** Not impressed 🙅_

_**Y/n:** Whatever_

_**Bestie:** Lol. Has he said anything to you about that double date we were supposed to have today that you had cancelled?_

_**Y/n:** No, why? He say something to you about it?_

_**Bestie:** No_

_**Y/n:** Then he probably just forgot. Too busy stalking me to even remember dinner with his friends 😂_

_**Bestie:** Oh, stop it. You got to give him credit though, the man just doesn't know how to quit._

_**Y/n:** Yeah, but in this case he kind of needs to. I literally sound like a broken record telling him how done I am._

_**Bestie:** Are you really though? 🤔_

_**Y/n:** Stop, you sound just like him_

_**Bestie:** Do I? Lol, what did he say?_

_**Y/n:** He thinks I'm lying to myself. That I'm not really done with him like I claim to be._

_**Bestie:** I told you, cocky son of a bitch_

_**Y/n:** I still have his number and all our photos in my phone y/bf/n_

_**Bestie:** So? I think that's normal after a recent breakup. Give it another week or two. If you still haven't deleted them by then, then yes, you are lying to yourself and still do have feelings left over for him._

_**Y/n:** I went to delete them earlier today after he left but I stopped myself._

_**Bestie:** Why?_

_**Y/n:** No idea, honestly._

_**Bestie:** Have you tried maybe moving on to someone else at all?_

_**Y/n:** ......._

_**Bestie:** Oh my God, is that a yes?_

_**Y/n:** Not exactly moving on per say. It was really just a night and morning of fun, that's all._

_**Bestie:** What?! Who?! Spill me that tea right now, missy_

_**Y/n:** Lol, my boss 😬_

_**Bestie:** Your boss? Are you cereal?_

_**Y/n:** Well, I quit that same day so technically he wasn't even my boss anymore so..._

_**Bestie:** Fuck, how was it?_

_**Y/n:** My neck is covered in hickies and my body still hurts like hell but in a good way, so you tell me, how do you think it was?_

_**Bestie:** Wow, amazing apparently_

_**Y/n:** Ding, ding, ding! Bingo._

_**Bestie:** And Negan?_

_**Y/n:** He knows_

_**Bestie:** And?_

_**Y/n:** He was pissed, obviously, even though he had no reason to be but whatever, I guess._

_**Bestie:** He was clearly angry because he still loves you, you dope 🤦_

_**Y/n:** Yeah, no shit, but I should care because?_

_**Bestie:** Wow, ice cold, Y/n_

_**Y/n:** Oh well, I kind of have a right to be, no?_

_**Bestie:** Sure 👍_

_**Y/n:** Is that sarcasm I sense? 😒_

_**Bestie:** No, no sarcasm (🤥) 😂_

_**Y/n:** Mhm. Sure 😕_

_**Bestie:** Haha. Are you going to see him again?_

_**Y/n:** Negan? I sure as hell hope not_

_**Bestie:** Nooo, your former boss_

_**Y/n:** He's the one driving me to the airport on Friday, so yeah_

_**Bestie:** And I wasn't asked to take you because why?_

_**Y/n:** I had originally planned to take a taxi at first and, by the way, I didn't even ask, he insisted, I just didn't object 😝_

_**Bestie:** You sneaky bitch!_

_**Y/n:** Lol, you mad?_

_**Bestie:** Hell yeah, fucking bastard beat me to it_

_**Y/n:** Aw, cheer up buttercup, you're more than welcome to come along for the ride if you'd like_

_**Bestie:** Oh, for realsies?_

_**Y/n:** Yeah_

_**Bestie:** I'll see_

_**Y/n:** Are you kidding me right now? Lol_

_**Bestie:** What?_

_**Y/n:** You were mad I didn't ask you and when I just said you can come along you legit just went and threw the 'I have to see if I can come' card at me 👎😂_

_**Bestie:** *Shrugs*_

_**Y/n:** Okay...Friday it is then 😁_

_**Bestie:** .......I'll see_

_**Y/n:** Friday! _


	7. Chapter 7

One blink of an eye and Friday was already here. Today is the day I finally leave for Chicago and start over with a clean slate, meet new people, try new things and, dare I say, make new and better memories.

I was excited and it showed, staring at the clock every chance I got as if I had the power to make it go faster while eating away at a jelly filled donut and chatting away at my phone.

 **_Bestie:_ ** _😣😭😔😞😩_

 **_Y/n:_ ** _What's with all the depressed emojis?_

 **_Bestie:_ ** _Because today is the day. You sure you still want to go? It's not too late to back out._

 **_Y/n:_ ** _Yeah, I'm sure. I need to do this for me._

 **_Bestie:_ ** _Okay 😣_

 **_Y/n:_ ** _Is it wrong, though, that I am more excited than sad about leaving?_

 **_Bestie:_ ** _Hold up, are you saying you're not that upset about leaving me, your best friend since forever, behind?_

 **_Y/n:_ ** _Come on, you know that's not how I meant it._

 **_Bestie:_ ** _I know, lol, I'm just busting your balls._

 **_Y/n:_ ** _My beach ball sized lady nuts? 😂_

 **_Bestie:_ ** _Lmao, we need that on a T-shirt, just saying. I would wear the hell out of it._

 **_Y/n:_ ** _🤔_

 **_Bestie:_ ** _What?_

 **_Y/n:_ ** _Nothing, it's just your birthday is in a few months and...You know...I gots me an idear_

 **_Bestie:_ ** _I'm a medium 😘 but I'll also accept a large._

 **_Y/n:_ ** _To wear lazily like a dress? Lol, I do that 😂 You have no idea how many of Negan's shirts I have messed up doing that._

 **_Bestie:_ ** _And knowing Negan he probably didn't even give a fuck though, right?_

 **_Y/n:_ ** _No, he would just say how hot I looked and then he'd end up grabbing me and fucking my brains out right on the spot, which is also the main reason I always wore his shirts that way without panties, lmao._

 **_Bestie:_ ** _Yup, lol, I'm not the least bit surprised._

 **_Y/n:_ ** _🤷 The man loves sex_

 **_Bestie:_ ** _Yeah, maybe a little too much._

A knock goes off on my front door, momentarily pulling me away from my phone as I continue to listen while finishing the remainder of my donut, the knocks ringing in rhythmic bangs of three.

 **_Y/n:_ ** _I got to go, someone is knocking on my front door 🙄._

 **_Bestie:_ ** _Probably Negan?_

 **_Y/n:_ ** _Don't jinx it! Haven't seen him for a few days and I kind of want to keep it that way🤞Also, Tyler and I are still coming to pick you up later 😜 so be ready!_

I turn off my phone and toss it carelessly on the couch chair, hearing it instantly ding as I gradually make my way to the wooden frame and stand on my tiptoes, one eye inches away from the peephole, taking a glance.

My lips curl into a smile as I pull away and unlock the door, slowly swinging it open with just a simple twist of the handle.

"Hey" Tyler greets with a smirk, his darkly colored orbs scanning over my figure clad in just a strapless crop top and mini skirt set.

"Hey" I reciprocate with a faint giggle "You're really early" my eyes lower down to the large box in his hands "And you brought pizza"

"I did. Brought soda as well" he raises his arm, brandishing a plastic bag holding a two liter bottle inside "Thought we could spend one final time together before you officially leave" he explains "I hope you don't mind"

"Um, no, not at all, are you kidding? Please, come on in"

I step to the side and allow him entrance, waiting until he was past the threshold before closing and locking the door back up.

"You lead the way, beautiful" he flirts with a smile as he follows closely behind me, eyes taking a gander at my behind as it sways side to side with each step.

Tyler lowers the pizza and soda to rest on top of the table as we take a seat on the couch.

I excuse myself for a moment as I grab two glasses, resting them next to the bottle "So" I muster, retaking a seat, fingers absentmindedly fidgeting with a few strands of hair "What kind did you get?"

"Feast your eyes on this" Tyler slowly raises the lid to the box, dramatically leading up to the big reveal "Now, I wasn't sure if you are fan of anything on here so I had them do one side with everything on it and the other just plain with extra cheese and sauce just in case"

"I am actually not at all picky when it comes to pizza toppings but I do appreciate you being cautious. Thank you"

"My pleasure" he smiles subtly "Now, which side are you going for first?"

I ponder for a moment before finally reaching forward and grabbing at a slice with everything on it, the cheese stretching as I pull it further out of the box.

"Good choice" Tyler voices as he reaches in and grabs a slice of the same toppings for himself.

We take a bite in unison, my head nodding in approval "Oh my God, no joke, it's been a while since I've had pizza this good"

"Wait until you have the Chicago deep dish, I hear it's way better"

"Yeah? I'll be sure to give it a try sometime"

Tyler breathes out a sigh "You sure you really still want to go though? No second thoughts about what you could be leaving behind?"

"Yes" I answer "I'm absolutely sure"

"Positively?"

He tosses his half eaten slice back into the box and reaches over, doing the same with mine

"Wai-"

My words silenced by a short lived kiss. Tyler pulls back slowly, staring warmly into my eyes as he smiles devilishly, hands on my waist pulling me to straddle his lap.

He grabs at my crop top, pulling it down in one swift motion to rest around my waist, exposing my breasts, his hands massaging and toying with them like putty before taking one into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around my nipple.

I toss my head back with shut orbs and moan as my fingers work on hastily undoing his jeans, a single hand reaching in and wrapping around his cock, thick and hard, pumping gradually in an up down motion as he pulls me into another kiss, heated and sloppy.

Tyler forces his tongue into my mouth with a muffled grunt against my lips as he gradually begins to slide his hands down to my skirt, reaching beneath and instantly ripping my panties clean off, tossing them carelessly on the floor beside me.

"You. Just. Ruined. My favorite. Panties" I speak in between kisses as I begin to pump his cock faster, moreso in punishment than anything else, Tyler cursing against my lips as he pulls away slowly, heavy hand hammering a blistering slap on my ass.

"Sorry" he apologizes through gritted teeth "But I just want you so fucking bad right now"

"Yeah, I can tell" I snicker as I align myself up with his member and lower myself onto him progressively, my body pressed flat against his chest, juicy lips bound close against his ear "Let's take it slow this time, yeah?"

"I'll try, baby, but I'm not making any promises" The man beneath me voices as he palms my behind with heavy hands, moving in sync with my rhythm as I ride him smoothly and calm like sea waves.

I cup his cheeks with the palms of my hands and press a kiss to his lips, staring deeply into his eyes, heavy and dark, as I pick up the pace just a little bit "Oh my God"

An impish grin adorns Tyler's baby face as he ascends his hands up to my hips, indenting moons into my skin with a mean grip. In that instant, a fiery look sparked into his eyes, one I have witnessed one too many times with Negan so I knew exactly what was coming next.

No questions asked, in that very moment, I let Tyler fuck me like a whore to say the least - hard, fast, and balls in deeper than a shallow pool. I let him wrap his hand around my throat and choke the breath out of my lungs while the other either busied itself rubbing circles around my clit or bruising my ass with endless smacks.

He ruined me and I was still begging for more, Tyler, of course, more than happy to oblige my request, making me orgasm and cum around his cock more times than I can count.

"Holy shit" Tyler breathes heavily through an orgasm as he shoots his load into my mouth "Fuck!"

I moan as I swallow his load and fix myself back up, gradually catching my breath with heavy inhales "So much for going slow, huh?"

"Sorry, beautiful, I couldn't help it"

"Don't apologize" I tease with a slight smirk "I didn't mind"

Tyler reciprocates the gesture, smirking as he opens his mouth to speak "So..." He drifts, hesitating to finish the rest of his thought

"What?"

"Your mind still made up on going to Chicago?"

"Wow" I snicker with feigned surprise, pulling out a fresh pair of panties from my suitcase, sliding them on "Is that what all this was, the pizza and the mind blowing sex, just a ploy to get me to change my mind about going to Chicago?"

"Guilty" Tyler shrugs with an innocent simper "But moreso the sex than the pizza because, to be fair, we hardly had more than two bites" he adds "Did it work though?"

I zip my suitcase back up and sashay to where Tyler stood, my hands cupping his cheeks, pulling him down for a kiss "No"

"Darn" he chuckles with a sigh "I tried though"

"And I appreciate that but just because I'm moving there doesn't mean I won't come visit"

"You'd come back for me?"

"And my best friend" I giggle "Speaking of which, I hope you don't mind but I told her that we would pick her up along the way, if that's alright. Please?"

"No, I don't mind" he answers "And you know what, if I ever find the time out of my busy schedule to travel, I'd come to Chicago for you"

"Yeah?"

"In a heart beat"

"I'd like that" I nod with a beam "Then we can have that Chicago deep dish pizza you've been hearing good things about together"

"Yeah" he responds with a wink "That and so much more"


	8. Chapter 8

New city, new me.

My second day in Chicago I went to a salon and completely changed my look, catching my own cousin by surprise when she saw me.

"Why?" She questioned my actions as she prepared breakfast

"You know that line in that one Kristinia DeBarge song that goes 'cut my hair 'cause it reminded me of you, I know you like the long do, had to switch my attitude up'?" I sing, running my digits through my strands "That's why"

"I'm confused y/n"

"It's a long story" I sigh "It would take a whole lot of drinks for me to want to go into detail again with someone about what caused this transformation"

"Oh, come on"

I groan "I just recently went through a breakup and this is my way of coping okay? But that's only half the reason I did it. The other is just because this is my way of starting over"

"Wow, y/n, that's deep"

"Thank you, I guess?"

"This guy you broke up with, I know him?"

"No"

"What did he do?"

"Put some really strong alcoholic drinks in front of me and then I'll be more than happy to tell you, right after I'm too damn drunk to even speak coherently"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously"

"That bad huh?"

"Well, I found out that a majority of our one year relationship was all a lie so you tell me"

"Damn" she sighs "Come on, at least tell me what he did. He cheat on you?"

I shrug my shoulders, taking a sip of my orange juice

"He did, didn't he?" She continues to press "For how long?"

"I don't see any alcoholic drinks in front of me to answer any further questions"

Y/c/n rolls her eyes dramatically with an audible groan "It's eight A.M"

"So?" I quiz "Last I remember, you have off today and I don't start my first day of work until Monday"

"And you wouldn't even have that job if it wasn't for me"

"Are you seriously trying to guilt me into spilling the beans on the gossip that is my love life y/c/n? You evil bitch"

She raises her hands up to her head, digits poking at imaginary horns "Yeah, you got that right, sister"

"Alright" I snicker "I'll tell you"

"Finally"

I open up, revealing about Negan and his four month infidelity, how he annoyingly tries to take me back, leaving my cousin speechless

"Not going to say anything, y/c/n?"

"I'm just thinking for a second"

"Care to share?"

"I was just thinking that this Negan guy is a huge asshole but it's clear, that by him not giving up, fighting hard as hell to get you back, he still loves you"

"And I legit don't give a fuck"

"Oh, he cheated on you so you're already automatically completely over him, just like that?"

"I didn't say that"

"What is it then?"

"Nothing" I counter, growing annoyed "I just need time and you're not making it any easier for me to heal at this point"

She sighs "You know what you need? What we both need?"

"And what would that be I wonder?"

"A night out. You, me, and a couple of my closest friends are going out tonight and we are going to party like we never partied before"

"Like we never partied before? You remember the last time I partied with you I was in my twenties and I ended up passing out soon as I managed to get my front door opened. I don't think you can really top that"

"Want to bet?" my cousin remarks with a raised brow

"No, I don't"

"Come on, live a little y/n" she whines "You can bitch and moan all you want but I am not taking no for an answer. Tonight, we are going to up the craziness and it will be a shit ton of fun. I promise you that"

And a shit ton of fun it was, well aware that my cousin was filming the whole night but the wild side of me just not giving a damn.

"Okay, now it's your turn y/n. Truth or dare?" Montana, a one year older than me, good looking and fit, pretty boy puts forth alluringly

"Dare"

"Okay. I dare you to let me take a shot off of your cleavage. No hands"

"And if you can't?"

"I pay you one hundred dollars right here on the spot"

"Okay, I like that"

"But-" he counters "And this is a big but. If I can, you have to let me french kiss you and also add to that collection of hickies you got going on there. Deal?"

I think about it for a moment before responding "Deal"

"Alright, that's what I'm talking about. Let's do this" Montana takes a shot glass of vodka and places it in between my cleavage, everyone around the VIP table chanting his name as he rests his hands behind his back and lowers his head, wrapping his mouth around the glass. In one swift motion, with the glass still in his mouth, he tosses his head back and chugs down the drink.

"Oh my God" I applaud "Fucking impressive"

"Thank you. Thank you. And now-" he clears his throat "On to the best part"

"Well, I guess I don't have a choice, a deal is a deal. Bring it"

We scoot closer to each other. Montana tilts his head and leans in, placing a soft and gentle kiss on my lips that quickly grew heated in just a matter of minutes. I open my mouth and allow his tongue entrance, tasting the remnants of the vodka that still lingered within.

He was intoxicating.

Experienced for sure and it showed.

If there were no bodies around, chances are high that I would have probably let him fuck me right on that blue velvet couch because the longer he kept kissing me, the hornier I became, growing weak and wet under his touch.

I moan faintly against him, his lips creasing into a wicked smile as they trail along my jaw and down to my neck where he sucks right on my pulse point, another moan escaping my lips.

Everyone around us continue to cheer, egging him on to keep going and he does, sucking harder on my skin until I couldn't take anymore and gently pushed him off.

"Let me see" my cousin grabs my chin and turns my head to the side, exposing my neck "Shit, your skin is already dark purple" she laughs "Jesus Christ"

"You want to be next?" Montana directs towards y/c/n

"No, I'm good" she declines

"Alright, alright y'all, whose turn is it now?"

"Mine" Akira, a young Asian-American female speaks with a calm voice

"Akira, truth or dare?" I put forth, waiting as she decides

"Truth"

"Okay, who is the sexist person here?"

"Seriously? Me, duh!"

"No, I should have clarified, exluding yourself"

"Damn, okay" Akira hums to herself as she ponders her response, blue eyes dancing around the table going from one individual to the other "Mikey"

"Fuck yeah" Mikey, a middle aged workout buff with spikey, sonic the hedgehog gelled hair roars, bumping fists with Montana "Girl clearly has excellent taste ladies and gentlemen"

I shake my head, playfully rolling my eyes with a light chuckle as I pour myself a shot of Margarita, downing it in one take

"Now it's your turn y/c/n. Truth or dare?" Akira questions

"Truth"

"Ooh, what is the naughtiest thing you've done in public?"

Y/c/n begins to laugh, providing her answer embarrassingly through her chuckles "Give my ex a handjob in a movie theater"

"Seriously?" Montana teases with a bite of his bottom lip

"Yeah. A sex scene came on and I saw he was getting hard so I slyly slipped my hand in there and I took care of him"

"How dark was it in there?" I ask with a raised brow

"It was pretty dark"

"Why not just go for a blow job?"

"Whoa!" Mikey boasts "Y/n asking the important questions"

"I was wearing expensive lipstick"

"So, hold on one second" Montana interjects "You're saying if it wasn't for the expensive lipstick you would have given him a blowjob?"

"Yes"

"Was no one sitting beside you?"

"No. The only other people in that row occupied only the seats at the end"

"Wow"

"What's the matter, y/n, never give a guy a handjob in a movie theater before?"

"No, Akira, I haven't. Have you?"

"Not in a movie theater but I did at a family gathering once"

"Have you ever given a handjob, period, y/n?" Montana quizzes

"I have, yeah, plenty of times."

"In a public place?"

"Yup. Also gave him a blowjob plenty of times too. Just never in a movie theater or at a family gathering"

"Damn, my kind of girl" Montana teases flirtatiously

I snicker as I take another shot, dancing in place to the song blasting viciously loud through the speakers, y/c/n zooming in the camera, capturing my curves move in slow motion as they sway to the beat

"Y/c/n, put your fucking camera phone down and come dance with me" I shout through the music, grabbing at her wrist and dragging her to the dance floor just as she tossed her phone to Mikey, ordering him to keep recording.

Dressed in skimpy tight outfits, we danced sexy and we danced dirty to the point that people began to think we were a couple instead of cousins.

No fucks given.

Mikey and the others eventually step up and and join us until the song ended.

"Group selfie!" Mikey shouts.

We gather in close and smile at the camera. Some of us with silly faces, some with hand gestures and kissing a cheek of another individual.

He snaps the shot and we take another.

"Instagram" y/c/n speaks, snatching her phone back "And I'm tagging all you bitches"

Eventually going through my own instagram I see she tagged me in both pictures and the video of us dancing dirty, liked and reposted by numerous followers in just a matter of seconds.

Including Simon

 


	9. Chapter 9

Alone, Negan sits in a faint and darkened quiet room, drinking away his misery, now already on his third, half finished, bottle of beer. 

He sighs lowly to himself, tossing his head lazily against the cushioned back of the couch, closing his eyes. 

"Negan" 

Gradually he reopens his orbs at the mention of his name falling from his best friend's lips, squinting as he adjusts to the brightness of the light switched on with just a quick flick of the switch against the wall. 

"Jesus fucking Christ, Simon, ca-"

"Look at that" Simon slides his cellphone across the coffee table towards his friend who picks it up, glancing at the screen with confusion

"Simon, you know I don't do this social media bullshit, what the fuck am I looking at?"

"Look closely" Simon orders, index finger pointing down at his cell

Negan does as instructed, moving the phone a bit closer and taking a good and careful gander at each person in the photo 

"Shit" Negan sighs, running a heavy hand down his weary and careworn face, now recognizing his newly transformed and happier than ever ex staring back at him through the picture "I..." he pauses, shaking his head "Wow" 

"Swipe and see the video that was just recently posted" 

Negan places his thumb on the screen and swipes to the right, clicking to play a video that ignites a fire within, nostrils flaring, his teeth grinding in annoyance at the sight of another man taking a shot between his exes cleavage. 

With the video still playing he lowers his eyes down to the bottom, reading the tags and the caption of 'thirsty much?' directed towards the man doing the deed. 

"Montana" Negan scoffs his name "You know this fu-" He halts, tossing the phone back on the table forcefully with anger soon as he witnessed y/n and Montana lock lips. 

"You know what? New city, new look, probably even new dress-"

"I bought her that fucking dress"

"Okay" Simon retrieves his phone, inserting it into his pocket "But Negan, fact of the matter is, she's clearly moved on and now you need to do the same. Believe me, I know that sucks but it needs to be done and who better than yours truly to help you do it? Eh?"

"I stopped listening after you said she's clearly moved on so, tell me again, do what exactly, Simon?"

"Find you someone else"

"No" Negan voices with a vigorous shake of the head as he stands, resting his beer bottle on the hardwood tabletop "I've had enough of this fucking bullshit. I got a better idea. Let's go"

"Where?"

"You'll see, let's just fucking go"

Negan barks directions at his friend who drove him to a place he hasn't visited in quite some time

"Isn't this y/n's job?" Simon questions as he takes the key out of the ignition. 

"Yeah, it is" Negan answers, staring through the passenger window at the large building across the street. 

"What are we doing here?"

"Y/n's boss is in there"

"You think he knows where she is?"

"Yeah. Everyone else refuses to tell me where she moved to so I have no choice but to turn to this dick now. I'm out of fucking options at this point, Simon"

"I mean, I did give you an option but-"

"Just stay in the goddamn car alright? I'll try to make this quick"

Negan unbuckles his seatbelt and exits the vehicle, making his way across the street and into the building. Upon entry, he goes through the security check and into the lobby straight for the elevators, third floor. 

The doors ping open. Negan walks out with purpose, passing the young lady at the front desk and entering, helping himself, straight into the lavish lawyer's office as the door was already opened.

"Excuse me" the muscular man in the light blue dress shirt musters as he takes notice of the tall and lean gentleman clad in leather standing in the middle of his office. He stands from his chair and makes his way to the front of his desk "Who the hel-"

"You're y/n's boss, right? Ty whatever the fuck your name is"

"Tyler"

"Okay, Tyler, where is she?"

"Listen pal, I don't know who the hell you think you are but you can't just come waltzing in-"

"Y/n, where is she?"

"Sir, is everything alright?" the young lady from the front desk - short in stature with long curly black hair and hazel eyes inquires with a soft and gentle voice, her smooth caramel colored skin glistening under the lights that radiated her beauty to the fullest "I tried t-"

Tyler holds up a hand towards the young woman "Everything is fine, April,  you can go back to your desk"

April nods in understanding, exiting the room. 

Negan opens his mouth to speak but Tyler beats him to it, a smirk on his face "You must be the ex, I'm assuming, right? Negan?"

"Yeah" 

Chuckling mockingly Tyler takes a few steps back, occupying a seat on the edge of his table. He crosses his arms across his chest, accentuating his muscles poking through the fabric of his shirt. 

"Care to share what's so fucking funny?" Negan quizzes, growing agitated

"Nothing it's just...You fucked over a really amazing woman, you know that?" He shrugs "And now you have the balls to come over here and ask about her whereabouts as if I am actually going to tell you, someone who reeks of alcohol and looks like he hasn't showered in weeks" Tyler stands from the edge of his desk and walks to a rack situated in the corner, putting on his suit jacket "Not happening, pal"

"Heh" Negan scoffs "It was you, wasn't it?"

"What was me?"

"The asshole who left all those hickeys on her neck? The mystery man she stated fucked her on top of the counter?" 

Tyler grins wide at the memory, quite proud of himself "I don't see how that is any of your business considering how you're not together anymore but, if you must know, yeah, that was me" 

"The white dress shirt she was wearing?"

"All mine" Tyler leans down beside his desk, wrapping his digits around the handle of his briefcase to which he props on top of the table and pops it open, inserting the files for court inside "Now, if there isn't anything else-" he closes the briefcase, holding it down at his side "I have a court proceeding I need to be in in an hour"

"Actually, yeah, there is something else" Negan clenches his hand into a fist down at his side and brings it up, swinging, his hardened and white as a ghost knuckles making contact with Tyler's nose "Fucking asshole"

Negan storms back out to the car, now going with Simon's idea, plan B if you will, which was to try and move on through someone else, although that is not exactly what Negan really wanted.

They order two large beers and take a seat by the window, Simon eyeing the ladies while Negan drank away at his beer and stared blankly outside the window, once in a while, here and there, absentmindedly popping a peanut into his mouth just to have something to chew on. 

"How about that honey over there by the jukebox? Blonde with the red mini skirt" Simon nods his head towards the said lady who leaned against the musical box, casually nodding her head in rhythm to the beats

Negan spins his head over his shoulder, taking a peek "No"

"Okay. How about red head over there playing pool? She's pretty hot"

"No" Negan denies, not even bothering to take a look at the woman Simon pointed out, his focus glued to the scenery outside. 

"Alright, you don't want to make the first move on a honey, then I guess I'll just have a sweet honey make the first move on you. Wait here, old pal" 

"No, Simon" 

But Negan's denial falls on deaf ears as Simon was already chatting it up with a woman dancing in place, seated at the end of the bar. She was lean and tan, medium in height with brown hair highlighted with gold streaks. She wasn't too scantily dressed much like the other ladies here, sporting some jean shorts and a tight black tank-top showing off a bit of her cleavage.  

With a smile and a nod, she makes her way over to Negan's table, per Simon's request

"Hiya there" she greets with a southern accent "Mind if I join ya?"

Negan turns his head towards the lady and shakes it, the woman taking a seat next to him instead of across like he had originally expected

"Names Jolene" she introduces herself, batting her lashes "And you?"

"Negan"

"Negan" she repeats "Well, Negan, I've been watching ya from over there and I couldn't help but notice just how handsome you look so I just thought I'd bring my cute little 'ol self right on over and just say hi" the palm of her hand planted on Negan's thigh, rubbing in an up and down motion 

Negan smiles, drinking in a small taste of his beer "I can't, darlin'"

"Can't what?"

"A random woman doesn't just rub on a man's thigh unless she wants to get fucked" he places his hand on top of hers, moving it to the side "You're not my first rodeo, sweetheart"

She chuckles "Ya rejectin' me cause ya got yourself a girlfriend, huh? Pretty little thing waitin' for ya back home?"

"No, no girlfriend"

"Handsome fella like you, why not?"

"Because I was fucking stupid"

"Being stupid ain't a crime" she chuckles "Ya still love her?"

"Yeah" Negan answers with a hint of sadness 

"Let me guess, she doesn't feel the same way"

"That's exactly right" 

"Well, ya wanna know a lil secret?"

"What's that?"

Jolene scoots herself closer to Negan's side, her lips inches away from his ear and hand back on his thigh "If ya want to get over her, and I think ya do, the best way to do that is move on to someone else" she raises her hand higher and to the center on top of his crotch, giving his cock a good rub and squeeze through his jeans "Someone who can make you forget you ever even had a girlfriend in the first place. Someone-" she gives another squeeze, smirking with a bite of her lip as she feels him growing hard "Like me" 

Negan swallows back a moan, taking another swig of beer, thinking that maybe the same thing that made him single could be the same thing to make him forget. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Finally home. Both my cousin and I were too drunk and disoriented to even try and climb upstairs into our separate bedrooms so what do we do? Drop our belongings on the coffee table and fall asleep on the couch, my cousin occupying the right side and me on the left. 

In minutes we were in a deep sleep. But of course that wouldn't last long. 

"Shit" my cousin musters, her leg stretched, foot poking against my thigh "Y/n, your phone" 

I offer her no response in return, snoring away

"Y/n" Y/c/n tries again and still nothing, my phone continuing to musically sound off "Oh, fuck it" my cousin outstretches her arm towards the coffee table, the cell only a fingertips reach away "Ow!" She vocalized as she fell from the couch and directly onto the carpeted floor with a thud, her hand reaching up and blindly picking up the cell, answering it "He-Hello?" She slurs 

"Hello, who's this?" The gruff voice responds back 

"You called me. Y-You're the one who called me" my cousin counters drunkenly

The voice chuckles behind the receiver "No, I called Y/n. This is Y/n's cell, is it not?" 

"Oh, right, yeah. Ha ha. I'm her cousin. Y/n is-"

"@MeanQueen53?"

Y/c/n snickers on the other end of the line "H-how do you know my Instagram handle? Ar-Are you a...um...follower?"

"No, not exactly" Negan denies "It's a bit of a long story. Is Y/n there with you?"

"Ye-yeah, but she is...She's pretty trashed at the moment" Y/c/n giggles "Who are you again?" 

"Negan"

"Ah, Negan. I know you, y-you're the Negan that ch-cheated on her. Ha ha, you asshole"

"Hm, she told you about me, huh?"

"Mhm. And I know something that you don't know" Y/c/n sings teasingly 

"And what is that?"

"You really want to know?"

"I do"

"Like really, really want to know?"

Negan laughs at Y/c/n's childish behavior "Yes, please just tell me already?"

"Okay, okay" the drunken girl laying on the floor takes in a deep breath, exhaling with a sigh "Okay. Sheee stiiill loooves yooou" 

"What?"

"Sheee stiiill loooves yooou" Y/c/n repeats again with a high pitch voice

"She told you that?"

"Ugh-uh" she dramatically shakes her head against the carpet "I can tell. I know...ha ha...I know Y/n like the back of...Like the back of my hand, and the way she talked about you, when she told me what you did, was pretty mean but  deep down I can...I can tell she was hurt be-because she still loves you" 

"Okay. If that is the case then can you help me?"

"Ha ha, help you with what?"

"To get her back"

"Do you still love her?"

"Yeah, I do, a whole fucking lot"

"Hm. If...If I help you, and she takes you back, prom...promise you won't cheat on her again?"

"I promise on every-fucking-thing I will never cheat on her again. You have my word"

"Well. Okie dokie then" 

"Great. Thank you"

"But you have to...um...come here unless you want me to try and get...Unless you want me to try and wake her up and...and get her on the phone"

"No, no, I'd rather talk to her in person" Negan responds with a smile "Where is here?"

"Here is good ol' Chicago" 

"Chicago?"

"Yup"

"Where in Chicago? Can you give me the address to where she's staying?"

"My house" Y/c/n giggles

Negan shakes his head on the other end, snickering at her "And where is that?"

"In Chicago"

He breaks out in laughter as he momentarily moves the phone away from his face, but his rough voice still able to carry though "Jesus Christ, doll, how fucking drunk are you?"

"Ha ha. Very"

"Yeah, I kind of figured" Negan counters, his laughter slowly dying down "Can you give me the address to your house so I can come over and surprise her?"

"Oh...Oh, yeah, ha ha" 

Y/c/n slurs her address through the phone, Negan frantically writing it down on a notepad 

"Alright, doll, thank you"

"Don-don't mention it"

"Alright, and can you also do me another huge fucking favor?"

"Maybe. What is it?"

"Delete this call from the call log and not a fucking word to Y/n about this whole conversation. Can you do that for me?"

"Uh-huh. Ye-yeah, I can...I can do that"

"Okay" Negan nods "I am going to hang up now, alright?"

"Alright" 

Negan hangs up on his end, Y/c/n having difficulty, in her drunken state, to try and do as he had asked. 

"Y/c/n" I groan "Who were you just talking to?"

"Oh, a...um...a tele-telemarketer kept blowing up your phone so I...you know...I...um...jus-just answered it for you"

"A telemarketer?"

"Um...Yeah"

"So...what...what are you still doing in my phone?" I quiz with squinted eyes and lowered brows "And why are...why are you laying on the floor?"

"I fell" Y/c/n laughs "And I...um...I blocked that num...I blocked that number and erased it for you" she lies, finishing Negan's request 

"Okay" I close my eyes to drift back to sleep, Y/c/n's slurred speech bringing me to reopen them 

"Hey Y/n?"

"Yeah?"

"This is...This is a really nice...This is a really nice picture" She holds up my phone, showing me a photo of me sitting on Negan's shoulders while we were at the beach. I smile staring at that picture and remember that I would constantly run my hand through his scalp and ruffle his hair, annoying him to the point that he actually tossed me in the water right after that photograph was taken. 

"Y/c/n, stop being nosy on my phone, please?"

"If...if you don't love him why...why do you still have all these pictures and...and videos, Y/n?"

"I don't know" I shrug

"I dooo"

"If you say it's because I still love him I-I swear...I swear to God I will punch you"

"I think you do still love him"

Silence.

My lower lip begins to tremble and my hands immediately come up, palms covering my face as tears fall down my cheeks. 

I didn't even know why I was crying. Was it just a drunken side effect or was it because I still really did love him and everyone else was right in assuming that maybe I was lying to myself? 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Never again will I ever let myself get this drunk. My head feels like a bag of bricks has been dropped right on my skull and my stomach is empty but queasy, afraid to touch the breakfast sitting on the plate in front of me. I have yet to throw up and I am not in the mood to start now. 

"Hey" my cousin greets as she makes her way into the kitchen with one hand across her forehead and the other holding some Tylenol "How you feeling?"

"Terrible" I answer, sliding the plate on the center of the table "You?"

She snickers "Same, but you have to admit that last night is totally worth us feeling like shit though, right?"

"Yeah" I shrug "I guess" 

"You guess?" She pops the pills into her mouth, downing them with my glass of orange juice, too lazy to get her own

"Um..."

"Are you going to eat that?" My cousin's finger pointing at the untouched plate of food in front of me 

"No, have at it" I counter as I answer the Skype video call on my phone vibrating beside me 

Tyler 

"Hey there, beautiful" he greets with a cheesy, toothpaste commercial worthy, smile "How you liking Chicago so far?"

"How am I liking Chicago so far?" I counter, perplexed at the black eye and slightly swollen bottom lip he currently sports "Forget that, what the hell happened to you?"

"Oh, this?" He points at his face, waving it off as nothing "It's nothing, don't worry about it" 

"Come on, you're seriously not going to tell me what happened?"

He sighs "Your ex paid me a visit"

"Negan? He did that to you?"

Tyler nods in response "Yeah"

"Why?"

"Because I refused to tell him where you were" he explains "It also came out that you and I were sexually involved and, well, he obviously didn't take that too well"

I raise my eyes from the screen, momentarily taking a peek at my cousin who sat across from me, eating away as she smirked with raised brows at that revelation.

"Oh my God, Tyler, I am so sorry"

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for. Please don't apologize for him" 

"Okay" I nod, smiling warmly at him through the lens "But just a little life hack for you, you can always use concealer to cover up the eye bruise, you know"

"Are you kidding?" He scoffs "Fuck that, no way am I hiding this bad boy. I am not ashamed to show the world I can take a beating like a man" 

"Alright, suit yourself" I giggle "So what else is new? Find yourself a new secretary yet?" 

"Yeah, I did"

"And? How is she?"

"Terrible"

"Terrible? Why?"

"Because she is constantly messing up - simple coffee orders, meetings, call reminders" 

"Ouch. So why not fire her?"

"Because I do not have the heart to just yet. I practically just hired her" 

I shake my head at his response "Then I'll do it for you if you want, I don't care. You're at work right? Put her on"

He laughs infectiously "I have no doubt that you will, but that's alright. I'll give her another week or so. If her performance is still a trainwreck by then, then I'll let her go, no problem" 

"Good guy Tyler, ladies and gentleman" 

"The one and only, and don't you forget it" he points his finger at the camera in an authoritative manner "But enough about me please? How are you doing?"

"At the moment my head feels like a ticking time bomb about to explode because I did a little too much partying last night but, in general, I'm great" I give him a thumbs up 

"Well, I'm glad you're doing good" he simpers "Still not too late for you to come back, you know?"

"Yeah, over my dead body!" My cousin voices loudly with a mouth full of bacon and eggs "She just got here"

"Who was that?" Tyler snickers 

"I'm sorry, that was my cousin" I turn the phone, facing her, so they see each other 

"Hey there" y/c/n waves, Tyler doing the same

"Hm, so you're the one who wouldn't stop pestering her to come visit, huh?"

"That's right" 

"Thanks a lot for that. I hope you're happy you just stole from me the best secretary I ever had" 

"Best secretary or best sex partner?"

"Whoa, okay" I turn the phone back, facing me "I am sor-"

"Both, actually" Tyler counters, laughing away in unison with my cousin 

"Okay, you guys done?" I inquire 

"Sorry, sweetheart" he apologizes as my cousin raises her hands in defense "But I wasn't lying though" 

"What, about the best secretary and sex partner thing?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, I'm flattered" 

"Well, you should be" he flirts with a wink 

My cousin takes a finger and sticks it into her mouth in a vomiting motion "Oh God, should I go? You guys are not going to start vexing now, are you?"

"Vexing? What the hell is that?" 

"You never heard of vexing? It's like sexting but with video. Vexing" 

"I haven't and I think it's because you just made it up" 

"No, it exists"

"Because you've done it before?"

"Maybe" 

I roll my eyes and plant my focus back on my phone 

"I've heard of it" Tyler chimes in 

"Don't tell me you've done it?" 

"No. But there's a first time for everything, right?"

"Ugh" I groan "That's not meant to be a hint, is it?"

"No" he snickers

"Sure it's not" 

"No, really, it's not"

"Mhm"

Tyler cracks up in amusement "But if you ever do decide you want to give it a try sometime, just let me know. I'm only one video call away" 

"I highly doubt that but thanks, good to know"

"Of course. Anytime"

"Again, should I go?" My cousin points out

"No, y-"

"But I unfortunately have to. Shit" the man in the screen adds "My break is about over and I still have some paperwork I need to get done"

"Okay" I pout "Thanks for the call anyway" 

"Well I missed you, so it was a must" he teases "Hopefully next time I'll be seeing you in person" 

"Maybe" I beam "Til next time then?"

"Til next time, beautiful. Bye" 

"Bye"

I hang up and place the cell back on the table beside me

"So..." My cousin wags her brows in an up down motion 

"What?"

"You know what. How is he? Spill me that fucking tea right now, missy"

"Regarding?"

"Oh, I don't know. You. Tyler. You and Tyler bumping uglies. How was he?"

"I am not telling you that"

"Is he better than Negan?"

"My God, do not speak that fucking cheaters name to me"

"I will, repeatedly, if you don't answer my question" she takes a sip of orange juice "So?"

"Well, what was the question again?"

"We both know you didn't forget, you're just trying to avoid answering"

"No, in all seriousness, I really did" 

"Is Tyler better than Negan?"

I groan and roll my eyes at the mention of his name, letting it slide

"No" I answer, shaking my head "But that asshole is not better than Tyler either"

"What?"

"They are both really good in bed. Like really, really good, alright? You happy now? Can we please move on to something else?"

"Actually, speaking of moving on, why haven't you done that with Tyler yet? It's obvious you two have the hots for each other" 

"Because after that prick cheated on me, I am not looking to get serious with anyone else for a while, y/c/n. I'm still emotionally hurt"

"Or is it really because you still love him?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Back to this again?"

"After you broke down crying last night, you really going to sit there and tell me you don't?"

"Listen, I've been in a relationship with the guy for an entire year. We were best friends for a long time before that. He knows me better than I know myself and vice versa. I'll admit, I probably say I don't love him anymore because I'm still quite upset and salty that he cheated but, maybe everyone is right and, deep down, a part of me does still love him. So what? Fucking sue me. That's still no reason for everybody to keep bugging me about second chances and trying to make it work. I'm fucking done with it"

"Why, because you're so afraid he'll turn around and cheat on you again?"

"I am, yeah"

"I highly doubt he will"

"Well, I guess we'll never find out then, will we?" 

"No" she denies with a small smile "I'm pretty sure that we will"

"What do you mean by that?"

"What do I mean by what?"

"What you just said"

"What did I just say?"

"You know what, just forget it. I have too bad of a headache to be going back and forth with you like this. Seriously" I stand from my seat, grabbing my phone "I am going to go back to sleep for the rest of the day. Do not wake me unless it's super important, alright? Please?"

"Sure, will do" my cousin utters in agreement, shooting me with the double thumbs up "Feel better, 'kay?"

"Likewise"

Slowly I amble back to the bedroom, shutting the door behind me. I rest my phone on top of the nightstand and climb into bed, instantly falling asleep on top of the covers, still in the same clothes I was in last night, too lazy nor in the mood to change into anything else. 

When I woke up it was already night time, a gentle tapping going off on my door as it gradually swings open with a squeak, the bright light from the hallway shining in through the large, open gap. 

"Y/n" my cousin utters in a whisper "You have a visitor"

"Who is it? Y/bf/n?"

"I...No...I don't even know who that is"

I lift my head and stare at her with squinted brows "It obviously isn't Tyler, is it?"

"No"

"Then who the fuck could it be, they're the only two people who know I'm even in Chicago" 

"Well, you'll never find out if you stay locked up in here all night. How about you come out and see for yourself?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, the story comes to end! Thank you to everyone who took their time to read it and show love (and also to those who still continue to do so), it means a lot! 😘

Inhale. Count to three. Exhale slowly. Repeat. 

I am not nervous, just upset. Goddamn bastard is like a Hydra - cut off one head and two more grow back in it's place. Hercules was the only to defeat the mythological creature, so tonight I guess that is who I'll need to be and make sure that this be my exes last time bothering me for good.

Soon as my cousin and I reach and enter the living room my body automatically burns with an ire worse than before that has me clenching my jaw and grinding my teeth, the sight of him making the whole breathe in and out exercise completely useless bullshit. 

We make direct eye contact for a split second. He opens his mouth to speak but no words flow through his departed lips, his brown sparkling orbs alluringly taking in my new look and slim figure still wrapped in the tight fitted skimpy dress he bought me long ago.

"Golly, y/n" He raises a heavy hand and runs it down his bearded cheeks and chin, slowly, as if smoothing down the salt and pepper follicles "You look..." 

Struggling to find the words, his friend chimes in 

"Stunningly beautiful" 

"Yeah, what he fucking said" 

I scoff at his compliment, folding my arms across my chest as I stare at them with squinted eyes

"Well" my cousin clears her throat, breaking the awkward tension "Gee, where are my manners, would anyone like anything to drink? Water? Tea? Coffee?"

"No" I deny calmly "All I would like is answers as to how both Negan and Simon here somehow managed to find out where I was"

Negans eyes dart towards my cousin, giving me my answer. 

I turn my head, shooting sharp daggers directly through her 

"I'm sorry" she apologizes nervously "I-"

"You're sorry? That's why you were really on my phone, are you fucking kidding me right now?" 

"Please don't be mad at her, it's not her fault" my ex defends "She was drunk out of her goddamn mind and I just took advantage of that. You want to be mad at someone, it's me, no one else" 

"Oh, believe you me, I never stopped being mad at you"

"Simon" my cousin speaks his name flirtatiously as she grabs at the sleeve of his jacket, dragging him away towards the kitchen "Let's you and me go into the kitchen and chat over a glass or two of wine while y/n and Negan play catch-up out here, hm?" 

Negan gradually snakes towards me as they make their way out. He reaches forward and grabs at my hand with a small and gentle touch. 

I immediately pull back and slap him angrily, his head whisking to the side. 

He takes a moment to collect himself, adjusting his jaw as he twitches it left and right, back into place

"Don't you dare fucking touch me" I spew

"Okay. Okay" Negan takes a step back "I don't blame you for still being upset, alright? I understand"

"No, I don't think you really do" 

"I do" he corrects, lowering his head in shame and regret "Look, I am really fucking sorry. I am. For everything" his eyes grow glossy, tears building on the brim "I'm a fucking idiot. Sorry for disappointing you, chea-"

"Don't go there, we both know the only thing you're actually sorry about is the fact that you got caught because let's be honest here, if I never found that text message you still would have kept cheating on me, right?" 

"Probably" a tear slides down his cheek "But I swear on my life that I am a better and changed man now, y/n, all I ask is for a second chance to prove it to you. You have no fucking idea how bad I fucking miss you, baby. I am a darn wreck - I hardly eat, hardly sleep, I just drink away my misery hoping to find some sort of solace at the bottom of a fucking beer bottle" 

"So, what, you want me to feel sorry for you? Bec-"

"I honestly just want you back, that's it" he speaks with a breaking voice "Hate me, yell, give me a thousand slaps until my face fucking blisters, I don't give a shit. If that's what it takes to get you back then go crazy, fucking have at it, do what you want, please"

"Fuck you" My bottom lip quivers, teeth biting hard at the skin inside my cheek to keep the tears from spilling "Seriously, Negan, fuck you. All I want is to be left alone. That's it. Why is it so hard for you to do that for me? Move on t-"

"To someone else?" The man before me scoffs "Yeah, tried that already. Tempting as fuck too but I couldn't go through with it because of you" 

I look away momentarily as a tear glides down my face, the palm of my hand quickly wiping it dry 

"Broken up and I still chose to stay loyal to you" Negan continues "Doesn't that mean anything?"

"No" I sniffle "It really doesn't" 

"Okay, then maybe this will" he reaches a hand into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out his cellphone, his thumb scrolling and clicking across the screen "Riley. I blocked her. Erased her existence off my phone and life completely" he turns his cell so it is now facing me, showing me that he indeed has added her name to the blocking list 

"That proves nothing" I shrug, going with the mentality that he can always unblock her later and go back to his cheating ways. Does that make sense? Probably not, but I'm currently still too emotionally hurt to even give a flying fuck. 

Negan nods as turns off the phone and inserts it back into his pocket with a deep and weary sigh "I'm only here because I have no other options y/n" he expresses gingerly and wistfully "I can't think of anything else to do here, darling, besides beg. And if that's what it will take then fuck it" gradually, inch by small inch, he lowers down on his knees, his head raised, peering at me with soft and sad puppy dog eyes "Y/n, baby, I am down on my knees begging, begging you to please give me, give us a second chance. Please?"

Witnessing a prideful and cocky son of a bitch down on his knees begging like the dog he is sent shivers down my spine. It's not exactly what I wanted but it sure was a joy to see.

This right here was a moment meant for the history books.

"Negan..."

"Listen, I know my word most definitely does not mean shit now but I promise you, that if you give me a second chance, I will never cheat on you with another female again. Please?" My ex pleads with a cracking voice as he wraps his slender leather covered arms around my midsection and pulls me close into a hug, resting one side of his face against my stomach "Please?" he sobs "One more chance, that's all I ask"

Joy now turns to pity. 

I wrap my digits around his arm and pull him up, drying the tears that flowed from his bloodshot eyes like a river "I can't"

"Why?"

"Because if I take you back then we will never truly be a happy couple, not like before"

"Yes, we will"

"No, we won't" I deny sternly "There is just no trust left on my end anymore, don't you understand that? I take you back and I turn into the crazy paranoid girlfriend who will think you're off cheating on me soon as you step foot out the door, and everytime you come home I will want to check you and your phone regardless if you block one or one hundred women. Is that really the kind of relationship you want?"

"Yes" Negan answers without an ounce of hesitation "I don't give a fuck, we'll make it work somehow, I give you my word on that"

"Your word?"

"Yeah, come on"

"You do realize that it's your word that got us in this position in the first place, right?"

"Shit, I-" he drags a hand down his face in distress "I'm fucking trying here, y/n"

"No, you're wasting your time. I'm fucking done, Negan" I end the conversation there and hurry back to my room with heavy steps, locking the door behind me. 

Having already slept half the day earlier I wasn't even tired, nor was I in the mood for sleep anyway. I just wanted some time for myself as I changed into a tight tank-top and lay in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling for hours on end, crying from time to time. 

Hours pass, the digital clock on the nightstand reading two thirty in the morning and, of course, I'm still awake, the silence and peace I originally came in here for suddenly breaking like shattered glass as moans of pleasure randomly echo through paper thin walls. 

Simon and my cousin, no doubt.

Why he was even here to begin with is beyond me. Support probably but, fuck, not like I give a shit, equally just as upset with him as I am with Negan at this point. 

If that indeed is Simon going hard at my cousin than that could only mean one thing.

Fuck. 

I groan as my stomach just incidentally begins to grumble, lazily forcing myself out of bed, towards the kitchen. 

Passing into the living room I pause noticing the pulled out sofa bed, empty with wrinkled sheets, giving away that someone is most definitely sleeping here. 

Cabinets open with a creak and close with a clank from the kitchen.

My head turns towards the noise as my stomach monstrously lets out another grumble, begging for a snack. 

Inhale. Count to three. Exhale slowly. Repeat. 

I wander into the kitchen with soft and bare feet, standing and watching him from the doorway rummaging in search of God knows what.

"What are you looking for?"

Negan quickly spins his head, taking a peek at me over his shoulder "A glass for some water"

Instead of answering, I walk in towards the fifth cabinet on the left and open it, grabbing a glass, holding it towards him 

"Thanks" Negan accepts the mug and goes to the fridge, filling it to the brim with ice cold filtered water. 

"You're welcome" I counter, closing the cabinet "Why are you still here?"

He curves his lips into a sly and crooked smirk "Not sure if you heard-"

"Simon and my cousin?" 

"Yeah" he nods, taking a sip 

"You're still here because Simon wanted to get his dick wet, that's what you're telling me?"

"Believe me, I wanted to leave but your cousin insisted" 

"Well, that's just great" I voice sarcastically, grabbing myself a plate of some leftover spaghetti, inserting it into the microwave. 

He was so stealthy I never heard him come up behind me, startling me soon as I spun around, his tatted and lean but muscular body within touching distance of mine. 

"You know being as angry as you are is not good for your health, right?"

"I'm angry because I'm hurt, and I'm hurt because of the very man standing in front of me" 

"You know damn well that was never my intention" Negan lowers the glass down on the counter beside me and rests a hand on my hip "Please, don't push me away" he tilts his head and leans in gradually "Give me a chance to make things right" soft lips landing on top of mine with a quick peck 

His eyes stare deeply into mine waiting for a sign of refusal and rejection on my part. A simple two letter word beginning with an N, a hand on the chest pushing him back, a slap. 

Anything, but I froze, allowing him to kiss me yet again, more deeply and sensually this time. 

Stupidly I give in and kiss him back.

I guess I lied when I said I'd rather slit my own throat than let him touch me in this manner again, having deeply missed the soft touch of his lips as they glide against my jaw, down to my neck, coming forward to my chest, trails of kisses sliding down to my stomach, stopping just above my belly-button. 

Once again on his knees he shoots his dark eyes up, lustfully staring at me through thick lashes as he wraps his fingers around the hem of my panties and slowly glides them down against the skin of my legs, wrapped around my ankles, one foot going up, and then the other, the panties coming off completely and sent flying across the room. 

Forcefully Negan grabs one of my legs and rests it on his shoulder. He pushes his face in closer towards my vagina and sets his tongue loose on me, licking up down my clit. 

I toss my head back with rolled eyes and lift an arm, muffling my moans as I bite down deep into the skin of my forearm, my other hand landing on his head, pushing his face in deeper, practically forcing, begging him to suck me dry as he flicks the tip rapidly left and right, up and down, circular. 

Oh my God, what a fucking pro. 

So close now. 

I bite down harder into my arm, tearing the skin and tasting the sourness of copper as it stains my teeth, feeling an orgasm draw near. 

One more flicker

Fuck! 

That was it, this climax hitting me hard like a bag of bricks. 

Negan removes my leg from his shoulder and stands, placing a kiss on my lips, forcing me to taste myself as he inserts his tongue into my mouth. 

He departs with a slap of his heavy hands against my thighs and picks me up, carrying me to the table situated in the center of the room, gently sitting me down on top of the hard surface. 

I wait patiently while he undoes his jeans and frees himself from his boxers, giving his cock a good stroke as he situates himself between my legs, my arms wrapping around his neck, moaning, feeling his member gradually enter inside me. 

Within minutes I was already sweating bullets and panting, nails raking up and down his back, feeling his member, hard as a rock, sliding in and out roughly with a quick pace.

"Ah, fuck" Negan barks, hiding his face in the crook of my neck 

I wrap my legs around his waist and squeeze, a loud scream escaping my lips, drowning out the beeping of the microwave alerting me that the spaghetti was heated and ready to be eaten. 

Fuck that, not now, not when I'm so close to another orgasm. 

"Oh yes!" I yell, not giving a damn to try and be quiet any longer "Yes, yes, yes!" 

Negan brings his face into view, kissing me sloppily 

"I love you so fucking much" he mumbles in between 

I heard him loud and clear but I just couldn't bring myself to say it back, regardless that a part of me did feel the same way. 

"Ah!" a screeching cry escapes me, my last breath fucked right out my lungs, gasping for air. 

A few more strokes and I was done for, anticipating a wave of euphoria to wash over me any minute while he fucked me mercilessly. Fucked me hard. Fucked me fast. Fucked me good. Fucked me calm. 

"Fuck! Shit! Motherfucking, cock sucking fuck!" Negan curses loudly with one final thrust, spilling his load all over my insides. 

I unwrap my legs from around his waist but he doesn't pull out. Instead he exhales a deep and contemplative sigh, leaning his forehead against mine, staring deeply into my eyes as he wraps his arms around my small frame into a protective hug.

"This doesn't change anything" I dictate delicately, cupping his cheeks 

"I don't care, just wanted one final taste before I leave" he murmurs helplessly

"Permanently out of my life for good?"

"I..." Negan shrugs unsurely with a bounce of his shoulders "Even as friends?"

I pull him close and peck a short lived kiss on his lips, refusing to answer his question as I do not know what the future holds. We might still remain friends, we might give love a second chance, or we may never speak to each other again. 

Who knows? I most certainly don't and neither does he

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone up for a sequel? Lol, hmmm 🤔


End file.
